wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Journeyman
A Finals-universe character from The Refugees, played by Tomasz Sakredj. Character Sheet Gage Blackwood Age: 16 Your life was a troubled one, but one with a purpose. Your parents abandoned you at birth, so you were sent to an orphanage. A kind nun, Sister Maggie, took you in, and raised you as her own. She was nice, and good to you, and raised you to be a good Christian: always help those in need, honor God, and shepherd the weak. She took you to church with her every Sunday, and you grew up as a good God-fearing Christian child. Unfortunately, your pleasant life was not to last. When you were thirteen, you came home to find the church ablaze. You looked around quickly at the assembled onlookers, and asked if anyone had come out. They all said no. That meant that Sister Maggie was still inside. You crossed yourself and ran headlong inside. The church was filled with heat and light, and smoke stung your eyes. You immediately saw Sister Maggie at the far end of the room—and more dramatically, what loomed over her. A horrible creature stood over the poor nun, limbs flaming and glowing with intense heat. The beast could only be one thing: an agent of Satan. You glowed with righteous fury, pulled a shining angelic sword from the air, and charged the creature. She (for the demon was female) hissed and raised one fiery hand aloft. She brought it down, sending a gout of flame lancing towards you. You raised your sword and focused, forcing the flames to bend around you by sheer willpower. You took a final few steps to the beast, and slashed madly at it. Sparks flew as your blade struck its chest, forcing a horrific shriek from the demon. It leapt away from you, then vanished in a blast of flame and a clap of inrushing air. You stood, shaken, in the burning church. You picked up Sister Maggie’s unconscious form and fled the building. Maggie died of her wounds overnight. You mourned for her but briefly—she had lived a long and good life, and was with God now. You had been given a gift from God—a shining sword, a demon-slaying blade. You knew your new mission: to stop evil wherever it roamed. You began to wander, hitchhiking from town to town, seeking refuge at each Church along the way. Your only possessions were the clothes you wore, your bible, and your sword. Somehow, wherever you went, there was always a demon to be found and slain. You fought on in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Eventually, though, you met a demon that seemed your match. You fought the devil for what seemed like hours, neither being able to wound the other, before it finally managed to gain the upper hand, wounding your sword hand and forcing you against a wall. Just when all seemed lost, the demon flew sideways with a blast of air. Before you stood a strange man in a long brown cloak that covered his body. The man picked up a piece of rebar lying in the alleyway, and traced some strange rune around it. It immediately elongated into a sword of his own, which he used to run the demon through. He traced another symbol on the beast’s forehead, and the corpse of the creature faded away immediately into fine sand. You stood in awe of the man’s strange powers. Surely he too had been given gifts by God. You followed The Wanderer (as he called himself) for quite some time. You continually petitioned him to take you on as his apprentice, though he declined again and again. You settled for Journeyman. You followed in his footsteps, watching how he worked, and while he often worked in strange ways you barely understood, you assumed that this was simply the way God worked. You learned extremely little about him, beyond the fact that he seemed to have limitless ability to change the world around him by tracing various symbols with his fingertip. He had long blonde hair and never seemed to remove his cloak. He needed food and sleep like any normal human, and always seemed to be able to find some. The two of you wandered across America, slaying demon after demon, stopping sometimes for weeks at a time while The Wanderer worked to help some young person realize their own God-given talents. Eventually, you wound up in Mendocino, where The Wanderer left you. You quickly found your way to the school of magic, where you have been for the last week. You recognize several of the students, including The Hermit and Raven, as those that The Wanderer awakened. You instinctively dislike both Raven and Amethyst, as they are homosexuals and therefore abominations and sinners. You don’t really have any friends yet, and have some trouble getting used to the idea of these people not accepting that their gifts do not come from God. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse